Most of the public buys groceries at supermarkets. Probably just about everyone has grabbed one of the shopping carts at a supermarket and pushed it around while buying groceries and other items. The handle or grip of the shopping cart is tubular in shape and is normally made from a tubular metal or plastic product. Everyone else that has previously used the shopping cart grabs the grip at the same place while pushing the shopping cart.
Because the shopping carts will be used for years and because the shopping carts are either never cleaned or not cleaned in a sanitary manner, germs can be passed from one shopper to the next. In other words, a person using the shopping cart previously may have had a communicable disease. Shoppers using that same cart thereafter will be grabbing the same shopping cart grip in the same manner as the person who had the communicable disease.
Young children and infants are especially at risk as they are placed in the seat of the shopping cart where they inevitably put their mouths on the grip or put their hands in their mouths after having them on the grip. As medical science tells us, many diseases are susceptible to being transmitted by hand contact, such as staff and strep bacteria and numerous flu viruses.
In the past, the only feasible thing a shopper could do is to bring something to wipe off the grip of the shopping cart prior to use.